la carta que nunca llegara a tus manos
by YunoGYL
Summary: Como cada cierto tiempo, mas bien cada vez que necesitaba expresar lo que sentia, escribia una carta, una carta que iba dirigida a Sasuke, una carta que nunca llegaria a sus manos, o al menos eso creia el rubio.


SasuNaru

La carta que nunca llegara a tus manos….

Cierto rubio llamado Naruto se encontraba destrozado debido a la partida de su mejor amigo hace ya mucho tiempo, ya no sabia que hacer con el sentimiento que apenas hace tiempo habia descubierto hacia su amigo: amor. Se preguntaba como es que nunca se percato de eso hasta que se fue.

Como cada cierto tiempo, mas bien cada vez que necesitaba expresar lo que sentia, escribia una carta, una carta que iba dirigida a Sasuke, una carta que nunca llegaria a sus manos, o al menos eso creia el rubio.

Al terminar de escribir la carta, se dirigio al bosque y se recosto bajo un enorme arbol. En sus pensamietos solo se encontraba el, Sasuke Uchiha, dueño de su corazón. Tenia la esperanaza que un regresara, de escuchar un te amo salir de sus labios. Todos le decian que ya lo olvidara, que el nunca volveria pero el rubio seguia creyendo en Sasuke…

Cerro los ojos por un instante y cayo en un enorme y profundo sueño.

Mientras el dormia era obsevado por un azabache. Cada que podia Sasuke iba a espiar a su rubio amigo y a verlo dormir, claro sin que el se diero cuenta. Y hacia eso por una simple razon: lo amaba con todo su corazon, solo que siendo un Uchiha jamas se lo diria a Naruto.

Se acerco siligosamente hacia su amigo y noto que tenia algo en sus manos, era un hoja doblada en cuatro partes, parecia una carta. La agarro y vio su nombre escrito en ella. Sonrio de medio lado y la abrio.

_Sasuke:_

_Aunque lo mas probable es que esta carta nunca llegue a tus manos, tengo una pequeña esperaz__a de que si, de que llegue a ti y la leas._

_La verdad cuando te conoci me caiste mal, por la simple razon de que todas las chicas de la academia estaban tras de ti y no me cabía en la cabeza como es que se fijaban en alguien como tu, un egolatra presumido que todo lo sabe hacer, que siempre saca las mejores notas de la clase y bla bla bla.._

_Ese mismo dia recuerdo que nos dimos un beso, talvez fue insignificante para ti, pero para mi no lo fue ya que ese habia sido el primero y el unico de mi vida. Si yo se que si estuviera leyendo la carta pensarias en porque la reaccion de asco pues te dire que fue porque…no lo se, yo creo que porque tu reaccionaste igual y estaba claro que no te diria que me gusto aquel beso, que lo disfrute y que después de lo sucedido aquella escena aparecia en mis sueños constantemente._

_Algo que nunca olvidare fue cuando arriesgaste tu vida por mi.. ¿recuerdas a Haku cierto? Aquella pelea, una de las mas duras de mi vida ..el creer que mi mejor amigo habia muerto..para salvarme._

_Yo te pregunte porque me habias salvado y tu solo dijiste que tu cuerpo se movio solo, en ese momento si lo crei pero al analizarlo pienso que debe haber otra razon, una que aun desconozco. Si y desde lo sucedido nos comportabamos raros el uno con el otro, cada ves que recuerdo nuestro comportamiento me da algo de risa porque pensandolo bien, recuerdo que una que otra vez apracio un sonrojo casi imperceptible en tus mejillas._

_Sasuke… yo se que no te pude traer de vuelta ni con esa maldita pelea que tuvimos, en donde dijiste que romperias el lazo que nos unia, pero dejame decirte que no lo lograste, al contrario..lo fortaleciste._

_Te extraño, te extraño mucho.. _

_Por favor regresa Sasuke, solo eso te pido….._

_Te juro que he tratado de encontrarte por todos los medios posibles..pero no he sido capaz ni de conseguri ni una solo pista sobre ti, no se si estas bien, si necesitgas algo o a alguien que te escuche, se que nunca has sido ni seras abierto con las personas, pero algo me dice que conmigo si fuiste tu mismo, que tu podrias ser capaz de confiar en mi, de ser abierto conmigo…_

_Yo no fui capaz de salvarte de la oscuridad que ahora te consume, todos creian que yo era el unico que te podria salvar Sasuke..pero no fue asi. Me sentia especial en creer que yo era esa unica persona capaz de salvarte, pero al abrir mis ojos yo ya me encontraba en el hospital y..sin ti…y la verdad me odie a mi mismo por no poder hacerlo.._

_Recuerdo que durante esa batalla me dijiste que me matarias por ser tu mejor amigo, pero no entiendo porque no lo hiciste, si tenias mi vida en tus manos._

_Aunque no te tenga cerca de mi..tengo algo que te pertenece..aun guardo tu banda, la que representa que eres un Ninja de Konoha, se que no es algo muy grande, pero es valioso para mi….._

_Sasuke Uchiha…cada ves que escuchaba ese nombre, en mi corazon se abria una nueva esperanza de encontrarte, de tenerte entre mis brazos sasuke..porque te amo, te amo con toda mi alma, siempre lo hize y siempre lo hare…eres mi unico amor, el unico que ha probado mis labios…el unico al que quiero entregarme por completo…_

_Te amo Sasuke Uchiha…_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

El Uchiha no podia creer lo que leia, en su interios se encontrba muy feliz al saber que su amigo le correspondia con la misma intensidad. Naruto comenzo a moverse y el azabache se escondia tras unos arbustos.

El rubio abrio lentamente los ojos, y comenzo a buscar la carta con su mano, al no sentirla se levanto rapidamente, penso que si era carta caia en manos equivocadas seria un gran problema.

-¿Dónde esta la carta?

En sus pensamientos apacerio de nuevo el azbache, con es sonrisa de superioridad y esa mirada fria que hacia volver loco a cualquiera.

-Sasuke..-susurro, por un momento se habia olvidado de la carta- ¿Dónde estas? Como podre llegar hasta a ti, como podre encontrar aunque sea una solo pista de ti..- algunas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus hermosos ojos azules- ¿Cómo puedo encontrarte Sasuke?

-tal ves se dejaras de llorar y voltearas me encontrarias- dijo el uchiha detrás de el rubio

Naruto se paralizo, esa voz la conocia muy bien, sintio que en sus ojos muchas largimas estaban saliendo, pero no de tristeza, si no de felicidad, felicidad al saber que su Sasuke habia regresado. Se dio la vuelta encontrandose con el dueño de su corazon, ese corazon que tanto habia sufrido por el.

-Sasuke….

-Naruto..

El rubio se percato de que traia la carta en su mano, en ese momento la unica reaccion que tuvo fue abrazarlo, abrazar al ser que amaba, abrazarlo como nunca para jamas dejarlo ir de nuevo, el azabache lo correspondio el abrazo, el pequeño ojiazul recargo su rostro en el pecho de su amigo y embriagarse con su aroma.

Sintio como Sasuke colocaba su mano en su barbilla levantandola lentamente, y de un momento a otro sintio como unos labios suaves aprisionaban los suyos, el azabache mordio el labio inferior del pequeño e introdujo su lengua. El ojiazul trato de corresponderle es ese beso que tanto habia deseado.

-te amo Sasuke…- confeso con un tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

-yo tambien Naruto..te amo


End file.
